Inuyasha and The Legend of the Seven Seas
by Halo4Inuyasha4eva
Summary: Hey this is based on the movie Sinbad. It has spoilers for that movie so if you havent seen it and want to dont read this story. Other than that Inuyasha tries to get The Book of Peace from evil goddess to save his friend Miroku IK


Ok so I watched Sinbad last night and decided to do an Inuyasha version of it. I don't wn Inuyasha or Sinbad OR the plot.  
  
Here's the cast  
  
Inuyasha = Sinbad  
  
Kagome = Marina  
  
Miroku = Proteus  
  
Sango = Eris (sorry for making her evil)  
  
Kouga = Rat  
  
Shippo = Kale  
  
Sesshoumaru = Jin  
  
Jaken = Li  
  
Mouga = Dymas  
  
Hojo = Jed  
  
Kirara = Spike (in cat form)  
  
Souta = Luca  
  
AND LOADS MORE  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Wake up my beauties, Wake up" A dark figure said as she walked forward to a small figurine of the world.  
  
Finally her face was shown. A Goddess of so much power, The Goddess of Chaos Sango.  
  
"Rise and shine, It's a brand new day" She smirked as clusters of stars become her monsters. "And the mortal world is at peace" She smirked once again  
  
"But not for long"  
  
"Just look at them" She said gesturing to the world "I pull one tiny thread," She pulled a little silver thread from the world and it broke "And their whole world unravels into chaos"  
  
She breathed "Glorious chaos"  
  
She looks closer at a certain part of the world "and what could be more perfect than this"  
  
Closer to the world she goes until she sees a big boat with blue sails "A noble prince" Then she looked at the back of the boat "a priceless treasure"  
  
Then she looked to another boat, one with orange sails "And a black, hearted thief"  
  
Sango laughed "Oh this is going to be fun" She looked over to one of her monsters  
  
"Naraku? You know what to do" She laughed again "Let the games begin"  
  
Naraku became smaller and flew down to the world.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
"Gentleman" A man said as he walked past his crew "This is what we've been waiting for"  
  
A cat with two tails was walking beside him then meowed  
  
"The world's most valuable object is on its way to Tashio (A.N if anyone is wondering were I got that name well Inuyasha's dad's name is Inutashio and I couldn't think of anything else) It's a shame It'll never get there" He smirked  
  
This was Inuyasha, the best thief to ever sail the seven seas.  
  
Inuyasha's crew laughed while Kirara (the cat) meowed a happy meow.  
  
"Then we retire to The Western Lands"  
  
The crew cheers and starts working again.  
  
"Shippo!" Inuyasha called out to his right hand man.  
  
Shippo practically read Inuyasha's mind and nodded "Aye, captain"  
  
Shippo rushed up to the wheel (A.N I don't know what there called) and started pulling it to go next to the ship in front of them.  
  
"Kirara!" Inuyasha yelled to next.  
  
The cat meowed then pulled a lever which pulled out blades on the starboard side of the ship. The Blades hooked onto the ship with blue sails.  
  
Inuyasha jumped onto a rope then cut it and swung over to the ship.  
  
Kirara sat on a catapult (A.N hehe CATapult) then pulled a lever on the side of it which made her fly over to the ship.  
  
The rest of the crew got over there someway or another.  
  
They started fighting the other people of the ship.  
  
Inuyasha was doing some fancy sword moves and knocked some people out.  
  
He head butted a guy then stuck his sword into the floor and kicked some people.  
  
He walked up to Shippo "Did you catch that last move? Pretty cool huh?"  
  
Shippo had a guy under his arm. Shippo thought for a little while "I thought you over worked it." Seeing Inuyasha's look he added "Just a bit" The guy under his arm nodded.  
  
Inuyasha growled in mock outrage "Awe y-"He got cut of by Shippo punching the guy under his arm.  
  
They started walking  
  
"Over worked it" Inuyasha was mumbling. Then some guy came at Shippo with a sword.  
  
Shippo grabbed the sword with his mouth then using the sword threw the guy overboard.  
  
"Oh and I was overworking it?" Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.  
  
Shippo spat out the sword and smirked.  
  
They look up to see Inuyasha's crew was trying to fight this guy and was losing badly.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes widened "Miroku" he whispered  
  
Shippo recognized the name "Whoa! This just got interesting." He looked over to Inuyasha "How long has it been?"  
  
Inuyasha started walking towards Miroku "About a lifetime ago"  
  
Miroku was punching left and right trying to get these people of him until he heard someone say "You still fight like an old lady"  
  
Miroku stopped at the familiarity in that voice "Inuyasha?"  
  
But quickly he knew stopping was a mistake as the men who were fighting him before jumped him.  
  
Inuyasha winced while smirking as him men jumped on top of Miroku.  
  
The men grabbed Miroku's arms as they saw Inuyasha walking up to them.  
  
"Inuyasha? What....? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked while throwing the people of his arms.  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Miroku "I'm working," He grabbed a knife and stuck it into the door handle then ripped it out. He turned back to Miroku "You?"  
  
"What happened to you? Where have you been?" Miroku said.  
  
"Hey, I'd love to stop and catch up but I've got things to do, places to be, things to steal" Inuyasha said as he opened the door and walked in.  
  
Miroku chuckled as he walked in behind Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha saw a shining book in the middle of the room resting on a table. He whistled "Ohh yeah"  
  
Miroku stood in front of Inuyasha and tried to push him out of the room "We need to talk."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku "Heard about it, Read about it." He pushed Miroku ut of the way "Never actually seen it"  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the book "The Book of Peace" He whispered.  
  
Miroku walked up behind Inuyasha "It's my job to bring it safely to Tashio"  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha shook his head and walked around the table "See, Now I-I just feel bad" He looked at his feet "because your going to get fired" He looked up and smirked.  
  
"You can't be serious" Miroku asked disbelievingly "You disappear for ten years, show up and rob me?"  
  
Inuyasha put his hand to his heart "I wish it wasn't you, I do," He stops and laughs "really but-"  
  
Miroku cut him off "But it is me Inuyasha"  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Miroku, We had a special handshake, some code words, a secret hideout," He rolled his eyes "It was fun, big fun, but uh we were kids"  
  
"We were friends," Miroku stressed the last word "You're not going to steal this, not from me" He said  
  
He then gestured to the book "And what would you do with it anyway. The Book of Peace protects all of us in the twelve cities"  
  
Inuyasha sighed "Exactly, so just imagine how much all of us will pay to get it back" He went for the book again.  
  
Miroku stepped in front of it "Let me say it again. A long time ago you and I were friends, if that meant anything to you prove it now"  
  
Inuyasha looked down "You're right," He looked up at Miroku "It was a long time ago"  
  
Inuyasha reached for the book again but Miroku grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the book then drew his sword.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Come on, don't get all heroic Miroku"  
  
Inuyasha tried to walk past Miroku again but Miroku put his sword against Inuyasha. When Inuyasha looked at him he raised his eyebrow.  
  
Inuyasha grinned at him. They started sword fighting, doing fancy moves and all that"  
  
Miroku stopped "If you want the book you have to get through me"  
  
Just then a tentacle burst in through the wall and threw them to the ground.  
  
They stood up.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Miroku "What the?"  
  
They walked outside of the room. Outside a huge octopus type creature was fighting all the men on board but them.  
  
Miroku looked on and voiced what he was thinking "Oh Gods"  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~  
  
Well there you go the first chapter. Im writing this using a rented DVD so if any of you now were to find the script it would be most helpful  
  
Plz review  
  
Love Halo 


End file.
